Gravity Rush Wiki:Manual of Style
The Gravity Rush Wiki:Manual of Style takes inspiration from the Manual of Style found on the Jak and Daxter Wiki. This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for Gravity Rush Wiki articles. The formatting illustrated here is a guideline created to establish consistency on this wiki, but it can be overridden when circumstances warrant it. These guidelines will not be applicable for every situation. However, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this guideline so that other editors may use your edits as a point of reference when creating and editing their own articles. These guidelines are a summary of the most important guidelines for this wiki, but a more expansive set of style guidelines can be found on Wikipedia at Wikipedia Manual of Style; however, it should be met with some discretion as some elements may not be consistent with this community's standards. Note: This guideline does not spell out all English rules or cover all wiki editing and standard wiki conventions, as it instead focuses primarily on continuous style issues and styles issues pertaining to articles across the Gravity Rush Wiki in addition to also covering the most essential, if not, general rules. General style * Plain English should be used when possible. Avoid jargon and vague or rhetorical wording, and write with concision and clarity. * When titling articles, use proper English capitalization rules rather than going by in-game capitalization. Proper nouns should use title case, while nouns should use sentence case. **Proper and common nouns should be determined by consensus on a case-by-case basis. * Refrain from using slashes whenever possible. Instead, work the word "or" into the sentence, or figure out another way to state it. * Editors should not change an article from one guideline-defined style to another without a substantial reason unrelated to mere choice of style. It is discouraged and should be avoided. Representation * Articles should be titled according to their topic's most representative name, i.e., the name most commonly used. * When depicting characters, their full names should be used. Titles, prefixes, and honorifics (such as "Mayor" Bolsey, "King" Cai, or "Creator" Bit) should not be used. * Characters with spelling variations or multiple identities should have their most recent assumed name as the article title, with redirects developed for other names. * The main image of an article should consist of the subject's latest canonical appearance. * All topics should be kept within the scope of the article. Assess the article's title as your reference point and write from that perspective. Article layout There are no strict guidelines concerning the layout of an article, since each has different needs. However, there are ideal and typical layouts. Generally, every article has a lead section and a body. The lead section has no headers and is a condensed version of the article. Lead * The first sentence of a lead section should consist of the article's name and any alternative names in bold, the type or category the topic belongs to (e.g., "character", "location", "side mission", etc.) and the games in which it appeared. The first sentence should be as brief and clear as possible.For example: "The Jellyfish is the military force in Gravity Rush." as opposed to "The Jellyfish is the military force that was created by D'nelica and led by commander Yuri Gerneaux in order to contain the Nevi threat, in Gravity Rush. * The lead should not be used solely as an introduction, nor should it include any unique information. However, the lead should also not provide the same level of detail as the body; it should convey all of the most important information in a summarized manner. Body The body contains the article's comprehensive, detailed, and organized information: * Sub-topics should be contained under the appropriate section header. As some examples, information about a topic's background should go under a "History" section, while information about the topic's physical appearance or behavior should go under a "Characteristics" section, etc. * Sub-sections may be added for further organization, such as individual games under the "History" section, or "Physical appearance" and "Behavior" under the "Characteristics" section. The creation of subsections should be proportionate to the length of the parent section. Layout Note that for shorter articles, the body may not be separated from the lead by a section header. For significantly short articles, the lead may be fully detailed and serve as the body. Articles are usually organized as follows: * Lead * Body ** History - Primarily contains background information and story events that took place. ** Characteristics - Usually has no content, as it is elaborated on under its subsections. *** Physical appearance - Clothes, hair, eye color, accessories and other aspects that define the character. *** Personality - How the character acts or is portrayed in most situations, as well as odd quirks, such as a dislike of something or a passion for something. *** Abilities - What the character is able to do that defines them, such as shift gravity, fly, super strength, or perform martial arts. ** Relationships - Has subsections for each character that has a major relationship with another character. * Appearances - A list of games and other media where the character appears. This should be in chronological order, not necessarily by order of release. * Gallery - If the gallery becomes too large, a sub-page may need to be created, after which is used. * Trivia - Should not have "the atmosphere of Auldnoir has a red tint" trivia. If the trivia can be incorporated within the main article, then it should be done. * See also - Used to link to other articles that are closely related or relevant to it. * References and notes - Contains under the "Reference" section if there are references existent within the article. With notes included, call this section "Notes and references". Divide the section into two subsections; "Notes" and "References". Notes will use < references group="note"/> (without the space before the "r"). * External links * Navbox Organization Tophats Tophats are types of templates that are placed at the top of an article, above the infobox. If Other is used, it goes above any page management templates, e.g. or ). If is used, it goes at the very top of the article above all other tophats. Character articles ;Infoboxes All characters' articles require an infobox, regardless of how much information is known about the character themself. The infobox required to be used is Infobox character. The infobox should be placed below any page management templates but above the quote (if any exist), and it should at least contain the name and image of the character as well as the games the character has appeared in. ;Trivia All trivia of the characters should never be rumors or speculation, e.g., "Raven might have romantic feelings for Kat". All trivia should be objective and related to the character and their facts. Glitches pertaining to characters on the article are a result of game development or game mechanic flaws, and, thus, should not be listed despite their factual existence, since it does not involve the actual character itself. ;Categories All characters must be categorized according to what they appear in. Do not categorize characters as Category:Characters. They should instead be categorized as Category:Characters in Gravity Rush, Category:Characters in Another Story - Raven's Choice, etc. Gravity power articles ;Infoboxes All gravity powers articles require an infobox, regardless of how much information is known about the power itself. The infobox required to be used is Infobox Power. The infobox should be placed below any page management templates but above the quote (if any exist), and it should at least contain the name and image of the power as well as its primary function. ;Categories All gravity powers articles must be categorized according to their specific type, e.g., Category:Special Attacks, Category:Lunar Style powers. Faction articles ;Infoboxes All faction articles require an infobox, regardless of how much information is known about the faction itself. The infobox required to be used is Infobox Faction. The infobox should be placed below any page management templates but above the quote (if any exist). It should at least contain the name and notable members (if any), but the image used should be some kind of symbol or logo that represents the faction. ;Categories All faction articles are categorized in Category:Factions. Location articles ;Infoboxes All locations require an infobox, regardless of how much information is known about the location itself. The infobox required to be used is Infobox Location. The infobox should be placed below any page management templates but above the quote (if any exist), and it should at least contain the name and image of the location. ;Geography All location articles should have a geography section, and it should be described as accurately as possible. ;Categories All locations must be categorized according to what category that coincides with the game(s) they have been featured in (e.g., Category:Locations in Gravity Rush, Category:Locations in Another Story - Raven's Choice). Any other appropriate categories must also be added to the article. Mission articles ;Infoboxes All mission articles require an infobox, regardless of how much information is known about the mission. The infobox required to be used is Infobox Mission. The infobox should be placed at the very top of the article, and it should at least contain the name and image of the mission. For example: Story mission images will use their respective episodic comic strips, while side mission and challenge mission images will use their respective in-game mission pop ups boxes from the gameplay world). ;Information from citizens (conversations) Should be present on all story mission articles (where applicable), not location articles. ;Walkthrough Should be present on all mission articles (story, side, challenge). ;Categories The missions must be categorized according to what type of mission it is, e.g., Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush, Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush. Any other appropriate categories must be added to the article. Video game articles ;Infoboxes All video game articles require an infobox, regardless of how much information is known about that game. The infobox required to be used is Infobox Game. The infobox should be placed at the very top of the article, and it should at least contain the name and box cover image of the game. ;Categories All games must be categorized in Category:Games. Any other appropriate categories must also be added to the article. Writing Formatting * Titles, such as video games, should be italicized. (Gravity Rush.) * Titles of side missions are enclosed in double quotes. ("Training Day".) * Strong emphasis that is not adequately conveyed by an article's wording may be italicized. ** Bold, underlined, or capitalized text, however, should not be used to convey emphasis. * Headings should use the aforementioned header tags instead of bold text. * Bold text is used when the subject of an article is introduced. (Kat is the protagonist of the Gravity Rush series.) If other alternate titles are also used to introduce the subject, they should be bold as well. (Nevi, also known as Scarabs,...) * Blank lines should be used primarily to separate sections and paragraphs; they should not be used to align elements in an article. In the rare situation that such alignment is required, it can be performed with the template. No further formatting is necessary to convey line breaks. Editors are urged only to maintain one blank line in between each section and paragraph. It is strongly recommended that editors refrain from adding line breaks throughout an article, as they will likely be reverted and removed in order to maintain consistency and proper formatting. Verb tense * Past tense is used for all "History" sections as well as lead sections of deceased characters (Gade was a Creator) and locations that no longer exist (Illumina was a Rift plane). * Present tense is used for all in-game events (e.g., episodes, side missions) as well as all topics that still exist. Links A link should lead to an article's main page itself rather than to a redirect page. A linked subject should also be used during its first instance.This includes when an unnamed subject is mentioned before the confirmation of their or its name. It should not be used during a secondary or later instance. Over-linking Only one link to a topic's page is necessary on an article. The only other instances where links are used again are in infoboxes, see also sections, and reference sections. Categorization * Any page belonging to a subcategory should not also be put under the parent category (e.g., The Ruins is in the Category:Rift Planes subcategory; it must not be found in the Category:Locations in Gravity Rush parent category). * All category titles are to be plural. Notes Category:Policies and guidelines